Date 4 You
by Tootsie Roll 88
Summary: Have you been down in love? Having a hard time finding a companion? Then come to Date 4 You! We try hard to find that special someone for you! So why not come in and check us out?


**A/N: **Just want to tell you to go into this with an open mind. I decided to do something different and, in a way, it's kind of a spin off of a previous fic. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!

"Harry! I'm leaving for work! See you when I get home and I'll be making dinner tonight right after work, so don't be going and snacking on goodies. I don't want you to spoil your dinner."

Harry appeared out of the bathroom in only a towel. "I didn't plan on it anyway. Say hi to Ginny for me and have fun." Harry kissed his wife on the cheek.

Hermione smiled. "I always have fun and I will. By the way, she says hi too, she always does." She turned around, grabbed some papers, and apparated to her office. She found Ginny wasn't there yet, which was typical. After all, Hermione was always early, and Ginny was, well, not as early.

She sat her things down on her desk. She went to their "break room" where they had lunch. They also had coffee on their free time when nobody decided to come in looking for a companion. This is where Hermione sat and waited for her partner in crime.

Ginny lazily got out of bed and ready for work. She was hoping today would be busier than the last. She never doubted the business she started with Hermione. In fact, she thought it was the best idea ever, however, things didn't start out like they had planned, but they were doing OK.

She took a shower, got ready, picked up some overnight work, and apparated to her office. She set her things down on her desk and found Hermione sitting at a table taking sips from her coffee cup.

"Hey Hermione," was Ginny's usual greeting.

"Hey Ginny," was Hermione's response. "We have some time. Why don't you sit down with me and have some coffee? Janice and Patty haven't shown up yet. I wouldn't blame them. It's still a little early."

Ginny poured herself some coffee and sat next to Hermione. "So, have you talked to Harry yet? You know, about the whole family thing?"

"No and I'm going to shoot myself for not doing it. I just don't want to pressure him yet. Right now is not the best time for him to take the news, you know with his Auror stuff, but then I feel like right now is the right time to start one. I just don't know what to do. I really do believe that I should talk to him about it, but finding the right time is the key. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Oh Hermione, you know he'll agree with you. You know how much a family means to him. I'd say tonight would be as good as any. He has the day off, doesn't he? I don't get why you can't talk to him about it tonight. It'll be a perfect opportunity."

"We'll see. I just hope it'll be OK. We haven't had much time to talk, and knowing his job, he might get sent off some where again. That's the part I'm scared of. I want him to be here if we are going to start a family, not off doing some dangerous missions outside of the country. I'm always worried about him. That wouldn't be good for the baby, nor myself."

"All you can do is try. If you don't, you'll be even angrier with yourself. You don't even know Harry's thoughts on it yet. It's not like you're actually going to start tonight or anything. All you two are going to do is talk."

"I suppose you're right Ginny. I'll see what I can do tonight. I just hope he feels like talking."

Ginny and Hermione both took a sip out of their coffee as they heard a pop and a key being roughly stuffed into a door. The door opened and a bell sounded (one of Hermione's clever ideas). A few seconds later, after hearing heels clicking on a hard wood floor, a tall, dark haired woman appeared. "Hello Mrs. Potter, Miss Weasley, I hope I'm not late." She smiled as she greeted them.

"How many times do we have to tell you to call us by our first names?" smiled Ginny. "And no, you're not late; you arrived at the perfect time Patty. We don't open for another half-hour. By the way, I have been meaning to talk to you about a recent client. She came in a couple of days ago. I can't remember her name, but she was a bit, well, _different_. Anyway, it seems like we might have made a mistake in our choosing. I was wondering if that you would be able to owl her and we could work this out. She hasn't met him yet, but I just believe that this other guy would be better for her. I just want her to know her options, and not blame us for not matching her up with the guy that was actually more right for her than a guy that, well, isn't. I know you have quite a few bills to send out and put some money into Gringotts, not to mention owling a few people, but I was wondering if you had time today you could stop in my office and we could work it out."

"Sure, no problem. I don't have as much work as you may think Miss- I mean Ginny. Some time after lunch OK with you? If you're not busy I'll just stop in. If not, then after work we should try and get it sent off. By the way, are we making new applications some time within the next couple of weeks? I'm trying to plan a time to take a day off to spend with my daughter. Vick is going to be gone for a few days in 2 weeks and she needs something to do with something rather than my mom watching her all of the time."

"Oh, new applications, that's right, I completely forgot. Um, probably not until next month. That's fine just let me know what day you are taking off. If you need to you can take a couple of days off. You deserve it."

Patty smiled. "Thanks Ginny."

Just then they noticed another woman walk in. She was much shorter than Patty and had blonde hair that went past her shoulders. "Hey you guys. If I'm late, I'm sorry, I got out of bed late. It won't happen again, promise."

"It's OK," Hermione laughed. "You are far from late. You still had fifteen minutes. Besides, it's not a big deal if you're a couple minutes late." _It's not like we'll be busy anyway,_ thought Hermione.

The four of them sat and chatted for a few minutes before they had to go to their offices and get ready to open. Janice and Patty sat outside of Ginny and Hermione's offices. Janice was Hermione's secretary and Patty was Ginny's secretary. It worked out wonderful for the four of them. It was Ginny and Hermione's job to actually match people up, but Janice and Patty had plenty of work to do themselves. They paid the bills, sent out bills, sent notifications, and much more.

By 9:00 they were ready to open their dating service. They unlocked the door from the inside and magically made an open sign appear on the left side of the door on the outside of the shop. Both Hermione and Ginny waited patiently for somebody to come in. They both decided to file some people away as they waited for somebody. Not everybody warmed up to the idea of a dating service. Besides, most of their customers came through the post anyway, which didn't come until 10:30 am and 3:00 PM, since they had an average of 20 letters a day, most of them were letters with questions, which were the same as always.

At about 10:00 that day, they heard a door open. Immediately Hermione and Ginny went to their desks. They actually didn't get really excited until the door opened again within the next couple of minutes and the bell rang.

The first customer was a tall, skinny blonde, but she wasn't like most of them. She had a round face, with small lips, and a nose that seemed a little bit too small for her face. Her one outstanding feature was her eyes. She had brilliant brown eyes that were warm and soft. The lady walked up to the front counter. There was a sign there that read PLEASE STAND HERE AND SOMEONE WILL BE OUT TO HELP YOU. When the lady was done reading the sign, she looked up and found herself staring into a pair of eyes.

"Hello, my name is Janice, how may I help you?"

"Um," the lady responded hesitantly, "well, I came here because of your, well, business."

"Oh, so you came here to fill out our questionnaire and meet with our specialists?"

"Yes, I did."

"OK, first, if you could look over this information sheet and sign on the last sheet on this line to make sure you understand the process and legal terms. We take our job very seriously here, so it's essential that you understand this information fully before going through the proceedure. Also, please fill out this short sheet here and we will take care of the rest. Please bring this back up here when you are done and take a seat over on the left there. If you need anything please just come back up to the desk and I'll come out as quickly as possible."

"OK, thank you." The lady went to the seating area on the left and sat down. She started by filling out the last sheet Janice had given her.

**Please fill out your name (first and last) on the line below.**

_Lista Sherma_

**Please fill in your appropriate age.**

_26_

**Please fill out how you found out about our services.**

_I was walking by this place and thought I'd give it a try._

**Will you be comfortable with one of our two specialists asking some personal questions?**

_Depends on the questions._

**Please specify the gender and age group you are interested in.**

_Male and 23-32 years old._

**Do you have time to visit with one of our specialists today? If not, please make an appointment with one of our secretaries. They are located at the front desk.**

_Yes. I have plenty of time to meet with a specialist._

The lady was done filling out her sheet. She then looked at the first sheet Janice had given her.

**Here at Date 4 You we take great pride in our work. We work efficiently to make sure that we provide the match that's perfect for you. After years of research, we came up with the right questions and qualifications that really count to make a relationship work. We take your interests and what you are interested in to heart. Please take the time and read through the next couple of sheets to understand fully what we do. Thank you so much for stopping by and we appreciate you trusting us to find that special some one.**

"_Ok," thought the lady, "that was kind of pointless." _She moved on. She skimmed through the first part the paperwork that explained what happened in the process, which seemed really boring to her. Then it got to the part where she needed to sign.

**If you do not receive a letter from us within 30 days stating we have found someone for you, or you receive a letter saying we couldn't find somebody for you, you get your initial 7 sickle deposit back. **

**There is one thing that we are NOT responsible for. We are NOT responsible for what you say or do on your date. We are NOT making you go anywhere with ANYBODY. We are simply here to find somebody who we think fits you best. We SUGGEST somebody, which's all we do. If you choose too not to do anything with your match, that's fine. If anything happens on your date that you were uncomfortable with, or you notice something unusual, please notify us as soon as possible. If it doesn't work out for you, you do NOT get your money back. Instead, we will find somebody else for you free of charge.**

**Please also note...**

"_Oh my gosh. How much crap do I have to read through? Yeah, OK, I get the picture. I can't be like a frickin sex offender or anything and not let them know. Sheesh. Please let there be NOTHING more! Oh good. Now all I have to do is sign." _Lista signed on the last line of that piece of paper. Looking at her watch, she found out that it took her 25 minutes to read through it all. She was also surprised to see a man sitting across from her. He was doing the exact same thing she was doing just a few minutes ago. She didn't seem to recognize the man, but still thought he was cute. She smiled and shook away any thoughts forming in her mind. She walked up to the front desk where she found Janice. "I'm done," she stated.

Janice looked up from some sheets of paper and smiled. She took the paper from her the lady's hand. She looked at the sheet that she had to fill out. After a couple of seconds, she looked back up to the lady and smiled. "Please go back to the seating area and wait until your name is called. It shouldn't be too long." The lady nodded and went back to the seating area. She sat back down in her original seat and pulled out a book, trying to ignore the person in front of her. It was very hard to do because she was highly attracted to him. _"That's why you're here in the first place," _she scolded. She hesitantly went back to her book, where she got lost in imagination.

As soon as the lady left, Janice went back to her office. She quickly made two copies and knocked on Hermione's office door. "Come in," she heard. She opened the door and went quickly to Hermione's desk.

"Here is the new customer. I'm also going to give one to Miss Weasley. You both can decide who will see her because there's another person out there filling out the paperwork."

"Thanks Janice. I need to go see Ginny anyway, so I can take the information to her." Hermione took the sheets from Janice and left her office. She went to their adjoining door. She gave a quick couple of knocks and walked in.

Ginny sat at her desk looking at something on it. She looked up as she heard someone enter the room. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering whether you want to do this person, or should I. There's another person out there, so either way we'll both get to talk to somebody."

"Oh, what gender?"

"Which one?"

"The one that hasn't turned in their stuff yet?"

"I'm not sure, but the one I have in my hand is female. Here is a copy. Janice was kind enough to make one. If you want I can go out and ask Janice."

"No, no, that's OK. I think you should take her. She sounds a little impatient, and you're better at handling that. I'll take the other person."

"Anything specific that you think we should know?"

"Nah, just go ahead and wing it. Besides, the post should be here soon."

"Right, thanks Gin. At lunch, you and me, k?"

"No problem. See you later." Ginny smiled as Hermione left through the adjoining door. Ginny sighed and simply put her head down against the cool desk. She abruptly brought it up when there was a knock on her other door. "Come in," she answered.

"I have the post here. I thought I'd give it all to you since Hermione is busy at the moment. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Thanks Patty." Patty left Ginny alone yet again as Ginny shuffled through the many envelopes in her hand. She opened the first one: Question. She set it aside. She opened the next one: Question. She gently set it on the first one. After sorting through 15 letters, she ended up with 10 questions, 3 thanks, 1 letter from home, and a letter for Hermione. She still had time before Patty came in. She decided to read her letter from home. As she read, a smile spread across her face. She immediately felt better. She folded the letter back into the envelope and put it in the top drawer of her desk and waited.

Hermione took another look at the sheet coming up with all sorts of questions in addition to the standard questions that were prepared. Once she was satisfied, she went into Janice's office. "I'm ready for her, you can send her in," she stated proudly.

"Right away Mrs. Potter." Janice left quickly to the front desk. "Miss Sherma if you could follow me please."

Lista hastily put her book away and got up. She took one last, quick glance at the man and sighed. She went up to the front desk and followed Janice into a small, but spacious office area. She heard Janice knocking on the door. "Right through here please," she said with another warming smile. Lista immediately obeyed and walked into a cozy office. There was a big plush couch in front of a medium sized, oak desk. The walls were splashed with a hunter green and a cream colored carpet. It was perfectly lit so the girl sitting behind the desk was lit up. She looked up at Lista and gave her a pleasant smile.

"Hello, my name is Hermione. If you don't mind I'll be asking you a few questions."

"Oh sure, no problem." Lista returned the smile and they began.

Gary Gill walked into Date 4 You with apprehension. He wasn't completely sure he wanted to do this. He was desperate, but didn't know if he was _that _desperate. He decided to try it out anyway and stood at the front desk. He read the sign and again, when he was done reading it, he was looking into a pair of eyes.

"Hello, my name is Janice, how may I help you?"

"Well, I'm here for obvious reasons."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked politely.

"Oh, no, this is my first time here."

"Ah, then I shall give you this. Please fill out this sheet and read through these sheets. Please sign on the last page on that line, which shows that you understand our procedure and our legal terms. When you are done please come back up to the front desk. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. You may fill out your forms in the seating area on the left. Thank you.

Gary nodded and went to the seating area on the left. He sat down across from a blonde woman. He immediately began to get nervous and started looking at this form he had to fill out.

**Please fill out your name (first and last) on the line below.**

_Gary Gill_

**Please fill in your appropriate age.**

_29_

**Please fill out how you found out about our services.**

_I happened to stumble across it one day._

**Will you be comfortable with one of our two specialists asking some personal questions?**

_What kind of personal questions are these?_

**Please specify the gender and age group you are interested in.**

_Female and 24-35 years old._

**Do you have time to visit with one of our specialists today? If not, please make an appointment with one of our secretaries. They are located at the front desk.**

_Sure, I guess so._

_"That was simple," _he thought. Then he moved onto the second sheet. _"Oh Merlin I spoke too soon." _He tried to finish all of the reading so he could get out of there as fast as possible. The lady across from him was really starting to make him nervous. Not that he was uncomfortable around her; it's just that he found her attractive. All of a sudden the lady stood up and left the seating area. He relaxed a bit, but then became disappointed. He shrugged it off and continued to read. It seemed like it took him hours to finish. Finally he was about ready to sign. He didn't even notice that the lady had returned until a voice startled him.

"Miss Sherma if you could follow me please." The lady put her book away and left him, once again, to himself. He went back to signing the papers and went up to the front desk to turn them in.

"All done?" the woman named Janice asked.

"Yes, all finished," he responded as she took the papers away from him.

After Janice glanced at them, she said, "Please wait in the seating area until I call your name. Thank you so much." She smiled as he turned to leave to the seating area.

"Oh great, now I have to wait. What joy," he muttered with pure sarcasm. He sat down in his original seat and closed his eyes.

Janice quickly went to Ginny's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Janice entered her office. "Oh, hi Janice, I wasn't expecting you."

"I know. I would've given this to Patty, but I thought it'd be easier to give it to you myself. No sense in bothering Patty when I'm already up and nobody else is here."

"Thanks Janice," she said while taking the sheets of paper from her hand. Janice left her office as she skimmed through them. She sat thinking for a minute, then quickly began to scribble down some questions. Finally, after reviewing them, she stood up and left her office. She went to Janice and stated proudly, "I'm ready Janice, please send him in." She nodded and left her desk.

"Mr. Gill, if you could follow me please." Gary got up from his seat and followed Janice to an office. "If you will wait here please there will be somebody out shortly."

"Thank you," he muttered as Janice left. Almost immediately another lady appeared.

"Hello there, Miss Weasley is ready for you, if you could follow me please." She stopped at an office door and knocked. "Just go right in here." The man simply nodded and went through the door. On the other side he witnessed a beautiful office. It was very bright, but cozy. The walls had a nice sky blue with a gray carpet. It had two plush chairs in front of a medium sized desk. Behind the desk sat a woman with red hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Ginny, and if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions. You can take a seat in one of the chairs if you like."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She simply smiled again. "Shall we get started?"

**A/N: **Next chapter you will find out how their 'interrogation sessions' went, he he. Please let me know if I should continue on. I promise you you will find out how it got started AND it's going to be long. I'm probably going to have longer chapters than this too (maybe), so let me know. If I get good feedback on this fic I might just have a schedule for you to look out for...

By the way, if you would like me to e-mail you when I've updated until I've established a schedule, let me know. All reviews are accepted. Please review, because I don't want to threaten you now...;)


End file.
